Quartriple Date
Summary While Ezra and Raphael have a date with Karai and Hera, they have to bring Darwin and Louise and Gumball and Penny along on their date. Meanwhile, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kanan, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Jocasta Nu and Gruff training Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan using their Lightsabers, Darksabers, Lightsaber Ax, Kyber Saber, Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Chainsaw Lightsabers, Gun Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber, Tardis Lightsaber, Health Regenerator Lightsaber, Suggestive Lightsaber, Plasma Gun Lightsaber, Rainbow Lightsaber, Dual Samurai Blade Sabers, Saber Cleaver, Lightsaber Nunchaku, Lightsaber Staff, Lightsaber Katana, Lightsaber Hockey Stick and Lightsaber hilt and how to use a force. Transcript *(The episode starts on Sanghelios) *'Thel': Hey, Rtas, Zack and Rowan meet us at the sewer. *'Rtas': Why? *'Thel': Because, Ezra and Raphael are going on a date with Karai and Hera. *'Rtas': Okay, let's go. *(At Sewer) *'Zack': Oh, hey, guys, you're not gonna believe this? *'Thel': What is it? *'Rowan': Well, when Ezra and Raphael ask their girlfriends are on a date. However, they gonna to bring something. *'Rtas': Darwin and Louise? Gumvall and Penny? *'Zack': That's right. *'Thel': The Ninja Turtles has girlfriends? How did that happened? *'Zack': Well, when Ahsoka, Tiplee, and Tiplar gives Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo a Dual Samurai Blade Sabers, Saber Cleaver, Lightsaber Nunchaku, jetpack, a hoverboard and a time machine, as well as many other devices during Christmas. *'Rtas': How did they get the jetpack, a hoverboard and a time machine, as well as many other devices from? *'Zack': Well.. *(Flashback started) *'Ahsoka': Hey, girls, look at that. *(Ahsoka, Tiplee and Tiplar found a jetpack, a hoverboard and a time machine, as well as many other devices in the trash) *'Tiplee': Come on. Let's grab the devices for our boyfriends. *'Tiplar': Okay. *(Ahsoka, Tiplee and Tiplar grabs the jetpack, a hoverboard and a time machine, as well as many devices) *(Flashback ended) *'Zack': They found it in the trash. *'Rtas': Oh. Anything else, what did they give? *'Rowan': Well, Karai gives her real father, Master Splinter a Lightsaber Staff during christmas. April O'Neil gives Casey Jones a Lightsaber Hockey Stick. And Finally, Casey Jones gives April O'Neil a Lightsaber Katana during Christmas. *'Thel': Oh. Let's go to the Ghost. Where our friends are? *'Rtas': Right. *(At The Ghost) *'Sabine': Oh, hey, Thel, Rtas, Zack, Rowan, what are you doing here? *'Rowan': We here to see you guys. Where's Ezra? *'Sabine': He is on a date with Karai. Why? *'Zack': Just asking. Say, Sabine, why do you have a Darksaber with you? *'Sabine': Oh, this? (Shows them a Dark Saber) I found it at Dathomir. *'Thel': Got yourselves an upgrade? *'Sabine': Yeah. *'Zack': Everyone at the park will get an upgrade? *'Sabine': That's right. They will get it. *(Ezra arrives) *'Ezra': Hey, guys. Are you talking about the upgrades? *'Rtas': Yes. We are, Ezra. You got a upgrade, too? *'Ezra': Indeed, Rtas. I'll show you. *(Ezra shows them his second Lightsaber) *'Zack': It turns out you got a upgrade. *'Ezra': Yep. Just like Anakin gives a Lightsaber to Pademe during their anniversary. *(Flashback started) *'Anakin': Here, Padme, Happy Anniversary. *(Anakin hands Padme a present) *'Padme': Anakin, you should it have. *(Padme opens a present it is revealed to be a lightsaber) *'Padme': It's that a lightsaber? *'Anakin': That's right. *'Padme': What's it do? *'Anakin': Well, when I finished constructing my lightsaber, Obi-Wan said to me "Anakin, this weapon is your life." This weapon is my life. That lightsaber it's yours. I want it you to have it. *'Padme': I will, Anakin. I will use it. *(Padme activates her lightsaber) *'Padme': Wow, Anakin, I loved it. Here's a present for you, too. *(Padme hands Anakin a present) *(Anakin opens a present it is revealed to be a Doublebladed Lightsaber) *'Anakin': What is it? *'Padme': A Doublebladed Lightsaber. It's the new weapon. *'Anakin': Love it. *(Flashback ended) *'Rowan': Wow. Padme loved it? *'Ezra': Yeah. Well, I gotta go. I gotta meet up with Raphael at the sewer. *(Ezra is going to see Raphael at the sewer) *'Thel': Bye, guys. *(Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine and Stewie arrives) *'Lion-O': Hey, guys. *'Zack': What are you guys doing here? *'Vinny': Well, we here for the jedi training with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kanan, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Jocasta Nu and Gruff. *'Dudley': You're here for jedi training? *'Thel': Yes we are. *(Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kanan, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Eeth Koth, Jocasta Nu and Gruff arrives) *'Kanan': Exactly. Once you have it. You will be challenged. You must use all your skills together. *'Thel': We will. We all going to use the force? *'Plo Koon': That's right. *'Stewie': Yeah. Like Gruff gave me a lightsaber during Christmas. *(Cutaway to Gruff gives Stewie a present) *'Gruff': Here, Stewie, Merry Christmas. It's a present for you. *(Gruff hands Stewie a present) *'Stewie': A present? Oh, boy. *(Stewie opens a present it is revealed to be a lightsaber) *'Gruff': It's a lightsaber. You could use a new weapon. *'Stewie': I will, Master Gruff. Best Christmas Ever. *(Back to the gang) *'Eeth Koth': Let's get start it. *(Kalak appears as he is not caught by the gang, due to being in active camouflage and in the higher levels, aiming at Yoda with his BeamRiffle) *'Kalak': Surely I will get rewarded for executing this so called Jedi Master. (Evil laughs) So long, Jedi! (About to kill Yoda while still aiming at him) (Twilight blasts him) *Twilight: No. (Blasts him again) No. (Blasts him again) No. (Closes her eyes) We don't do that. (Opens them) We don't want any bloodsheds or anything. *Rainbow Dash: I will like that very much. (Twilight hits her on the back of her head) Ow! *'Thel': Kalak, you're the one trying to execute the Jedi Master? *'Kalak': That's right, Thel. The Empire have finished some new weapons called the Protosabers, Sith Lightsaber Blasters, Sith Lightsaber Axes, Sith Saberstaffs, Sith Lightsaber Pikes, Sith Lightwhips, Sith Long Handle Lightsabers, Sith Light Sais, Sith Lightsaber Shotos, Sith Crossguard Lightsabers, Saber Maces, Shuriken Sabers, Sith Blade Sabers, Sith Flashbang Lightsabers, Sith Training Lightsabers, Blacksabers, Blue Darksabers, Orange Darksabers, Sith Darksabers, Crossguard Darksabers, Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers, Empire Lighterangs, Empire Protosabers, Empire Lightsaber Blasters, Empire Lightsaber Axes, Empire Saberstaffs, Empire Lightsaber Pikes, Empire Lightwhips, Empire Long Handle Lightsabers, Empire Light Sais, Empire Lightsaber Shotos, Empire Crossguard Lightsabers, Empire Saber Maces, Empire Shuriken Sabers, Empire Blade Sabers, Empire Flashbang Lightsabers, Empire Training Lightsabers, Empire Blacksabers, Empire Darksabers, Empire Crossguard Darksabers, Empire Spinning Lightsabers and Empire Lighterangs, which all of those things are build from FORERUNNER TECHNOLOGY!!!! (Knocks Thel, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash away as he sees them falling) Where was I? Oh yes. *(Kalak grabs his Beamriffle and aims it at Yoda again, only to noticed that he wasn't there) *'Kalak': Huh?! Where did- *'Yoda': Alright, Kalak, let's finish this. (Activates his lightsaber) *'Kalak': For the Glory of Evil! (Activates his Energy Sword) *(The two duel, however, Kalak is winning at first) *'Yoda': (His Lightsaber is knocked away by Kalak as he put his foot on Yoda) *'Kalak': Now I can finish you off. *(Rtas arrives) *'Rtas': Afraid not. *(Rtas activates his Energy Sword to slice Kalak's hand off holding the Energy Sword until it gets lost) *'Kalak': Ow! My arm! You'll pay for this. *(Kalak teleports away) *'Rtas': Yoda, are you okay? *'Yoda': I'm fine, Rtas. Why's Kalak doing here? *'Rtas': Because, he is going to execute you. *'Yoda': You're right. What about Thel, Tiwight and Rainbow Dash? *'Rtas': Dewer, N'tho and Usze save them. *'Yoda': Whew. Let's tell everyone about it. *'Rtas': Right. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Pre Vizsla': Kalak, got yourself a robotic arm? *'Kalak': Yes, Pre, I did. The heroes shall be for what they done to my arm. *'Pre Vizsla': Don't worry. We created new weapons called the Electro Double Lightsaber. *'Kamek': Well, we created evil clones of Anakin, Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan. *(Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra and Inquisitor Kanan arrives) *'Kalak': Huh. Who are they? *'Zelok': This is Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra and Inquisitor Kanan. They are evil clones of Anakin, Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan. *'Kalak': Perfect. *'Argan': We also dispatch another inquisitor. *(Shark Inquisitor arrives) *'Paper Kamek': This is Shark Inquisitor. He is a new member of the Empire. *'Kalak': Perfect. *'Kallus': We also created Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids, too. *'Kalak': Okay. *'Zulaka': We created new blasters called the Sith E-21B Ripper is the firearm used by most Sith troops in the various Sith armies. These blasters were build from Forerunner. *'Kalak': Excellent. Listen, I want you, Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra and Inquisitor Kanan to stop the heroes and send out the holy royal Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids. *'Shark Inquisitor': Yes, Kalak. *(At The Ghost) *'Kanan': So, Kalak, was trying to execute you? *'Yoda': Yes. He is, Kanan. *'Kit Fisto': But, why would he do it? *(Dass Jennir arrives) *'Dass Jennir': Because, he is going get rewarded for executing the Jedi Master. *'Shaak Ti': Who're you? *'Dass Jennir': I'm Dass Jennir. Your new jedi. *'Dewer': Another Jedi? Why are you here? *'Dass Jennir': Because, the empire are going to execute you. The Empire wants them to execute you and the Empire must not let heroes become Jedi. *'Brian': Then, we all going got to train to become a Jedi. *'Casey Jones': Let's get start it. *(Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan puts the helmets on, which covers their eyes) *'Kanan': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Rowan': Yeah, we can do it. We all gonna need more training, right? *'Kanan': That's right. *(Meanwhile outside the Jedi Temple, Kalak and his Unggoy assistant, Yak Malimp, appears with the Shark Inquisitor, Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra, and Inquisitor Kanan) *'Kalak': While the assassin droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids are already in their hiding, we should be able to hide in another level to execute Yoda. *'Yak': I see your point. But there is one problem, they might hear my voice. *'Kalak': Well, that's true. *'Yak': But thank Hades I brought my own Goblin mech vehicle ready, I should be able to distract while you and the rest execute Yoda. *(Back inside the Jedi Temple, Yak, in his Goblin, appears as he crashes the wall to get inside) *'Zack': Oh come on, I was just being trained. *'Yak': Forget that, you should surrender to the Empire and our holy Empire Lords or else I will have no choice but to terminate all of you with this Goblin. And besides, this is an example to you. (Fires a plasma like laser beam from his Goblin's gun like body part as it hits and kills a few young Jedi Padawans) *'Gumball': (Has a shocked face) Woah, poor younglings. *'Yak': Now can you surrender, or be like them?! *'Rowan': We surrender. *'Yak': Good. *'Lion-O': Why are you here, Yak? *'Yak': Well, Lion-O, that's a good question. We here to execute Yoda. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Really? *'Yak': That's right. We bought Shark Inquisitor, Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra, and Inquisitor Kanan with us. Okay, Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids, you droids could come out of hiding now. *(Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids are coming out of hiding) *'Shark Inquisitor': Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids, pull out your Sith E-21B Rippers. *'Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids': Roger, roger. (Hold their Sith E-21B Rippers at the gang) *(Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids aimed their Sith E-21B Rippers at the gang) *(Suddenly, Clone Troopers arrives with their BLA-4-A2 Battle Rifles, Republic Blasters and Republic Thermal Detonators) *'Clone Trooper #1': Oh, no, you don't! Bust it down, boys! And, stop them! *'Rowan': What kind a blasters are those? *'Donatello': The BLA-4-A2 Battle Rifle is the main work horse of the Republic infantry. It has a single, burst, and full auto firing capability and comes with a wide array of attachments and modifications. The Republic Blaster is the standard issue sidearm of the Republic and Republic Thermal Detonator is the standard issue thermal detonator of the republic. *'Yak': Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids, activate your lightsabers. *'Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids and Jedi Slasher Droids': Roger, roger. *(Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids activates their lightsabers) *'Rowan': You handle Jedi Slasher Droids, I'll take care of Dark Battle Droids. *'Zack': You got it, Rowan. *(Rowan and Zack activates their lightsabers) *(Rowan tackles and slaughters Dark Battle Droids) *'Rowan': I did it! *'Zack': Hiiiiiii-ya! Take this! *(Zack slaughters and stabbed Jedi Slasher Droids, killing them) *'Zack': Finished. *(Suddenly, one of them used an Energy Sword to slice Zack's arm off until it gets lost) *'Zack': Oh come on, I am going need a bionic arm for that! *'Kanan': Don't worry, Zack. I got something for you. *(Kanan hands Zack a briefcase) *'Zack': Don't to see what it is. *(Kanan opens the case to reveal be a bionic arm) *'Zack': Wow a bionic arm. Can I try it? *'Kanan': Sure. *(Zack puts the bionic arm on his left arm on) *'Vinny': Let's end this. *'Yak': A old school mechanical replacement of your old arm?! That's not fair! Oh well, (Suddenly jumps as his Goblin also jumps) ROBO PUNCH!(Used the Goblin's arm to attack Anakin, causing Anakin to be throwned to the wall as heavy crates fall and crashed landed on him) (Yak does an evil laugh) You're dead, and I'm not sorry! *'Obi-Wan': Anakin.... *'Padme': (Cries) *'Yak': Now that Anakin is dead forever! (Used his Goblin's arm like weapon to aim at the gang) I believed that it is time for you hero and Jedi fools to die too. *'Ezra': Never. Alright, guys. Let's do it together. *'Karai, Raphael, Hera, Darwin, Louise, Gumball and Penny': Right! *(Ezra, Karai, Raphael, Hera, Darwin, Louise, Gumball and Penny uses their lightsabers cuts the Goblin off) *'Yak': No my Goblin! How you even do that? *'Ezra': Our girlfriends have a present to us. *'Yak': No matters. Shark Inquisitor, Evil Anakin, Evil Ahsoka, Evil Ezra, and Inquisitor Kanan with us. Okay, Sith Assassin Droids, Dark Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Jedi Slasher Droids and Imperial Droids, attack! *(Every type of the droids, that Yak metioned, tried to kill the gang, but the gang manag Gee to kill them with their lightsabers) *'Yak': That's not even fair, you guys can't just use lightsabers all the time! Try Forerunner weapons- Wait a minute, I just accidentally slipped that out. Anyways, where is Kalak when I need him?! *'Kalak': (Seen with his Beam Rifle) This time, I'm over there in my hiding. (Used his Beam Rifle as he aims at Yoda, as he shoots Yoda in the chest, Yoda ended up dying) I did it! Victory is mine along with my Lords! *(Mordecai walks to Yoda who is still dying) *'Mordecai': Oh my God. Yoda, Yak just got you shot this time! *'Yoda': (Dying) I'm afraid he has....even though young Skywalker may have died first....but there is another Jedi Master...someday...who is also another....Skywalker.. (Dies) *'Mordecai': Anther Skywalker, that's Luke Skywalker. Eventually, he may become the next Jedi Master! *'All': Say what? *'Yak and the Inquisitors': Wait, what?! *'Kalak': Huh? What?! *(Yak, Kalak, and the Inquisitors retreated to an Empire Phantom. After they escaped to it, the Phantom leaves the Jedi Temple) *'Mordecai': These guys must be searching for Luke Skywalker, so they can kill him! *(At the Throne chamber inside the Moon's interior) *'Barranco': Well, there is two things, one being acceptable, while the other is unacceptable. The acceptable one is that Yoda has been executed, while the unacceptable one is about Luke would probably become the new Jedi leader. *'Kalak': I accept your understandings my lords, but heroes are just wasting their time while trying to become this so called Jedi. *'Barranco': The Empire High Council were overzealous about your fact, but the heroes were still a bit too strong, I warned the evil clones of some Jedi and the so called Inquisitors that they may bring some other Empire forces like our Prometheans, but they were overzealous that their droids are only in the is battle. Also, while you were in the battle, we manage to capture a heroic human. (He and the other Lords show Leia being a prisoner) *'Kalak': Queen Leia Skywalker, the queen of the Resistance! How can you possibly got her captive? *'Jul': We figured that Leia might have planned some kind of idea to defeat us, but that is where she is mistakened. *(At the Park) *'Padme': So, Yoda said about Luke and Leia. Their are my children? *'Kanan': Yes. Your daughter is Leia and your son is Luke. *'Padme': Wow. I didn't not know. Master Yoda didn't tell me and Anakin. *'Ezra': Where's Luke? *'Leonardo': He is exile on the planet Ahch-To. *'Darwin': Let's go find Luke and fast. *(At Ahch-To) *(The gang arrives at a clearing. Small, modest, primitive stone structures. But no one around. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan walks past them, sees, senses no one. And then they stops. Feels something. They turns. Standing forty feet away from them, his back to us, is a MAN, in a CLOAK AND ROBE. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan stares, knowing exactly who it is. But she just stares for what seems like forever. Until he finally TURNS, SLOWLY, to them. Pulls back his hood. It's Luke Skywalker. He looks at the gang. A kindness in his eyes, but there's something tortured, too. He doesn't need to ask her who they are, or what they are doing here. His look says it all.) *'Padme': Are you Luke? My son? *'Luke': Yes. I am. Why are you here at Ahch-To? *'Ezra': To find you. *(Chirrut Îmwe arrives) *'Chirrut Îmwe': Master Luke, what are Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan walks past them, sees, senses no one. And then they stops. Feels something. They turns. Standing forty feet away from them, his back to us, is a MAN, in a CLOAK AND ROBE. Lion-O, Vinny, Dudley, Jasmine, Buzz, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Stoick, KC, Ernie, Judy, Kira, Craig, Marisa, Othello, Gayle, Pinky, Agent Johnson, Agent Beverly, Jeffy, Brian, Chell, Companion Box, Ashley, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Zim, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee, The Doctor, Master Chief, Lois, Meg, Homer, Bart, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Padme, Sabine, Stewie, Thel, Rtas, Zack and Rowan are doing here? *'Rowan': Who's that? *'Luke': That's Chirrut Îmwe. He is my partner. *'Chirrut Îmwe': That's right. The truth about me a spiritual warrior-monk. I'm a Jedi. *'Zack': You are? When? *'Chirrut Îmwe': Well, I found a Kyber Saber. So I made my staff a lightsaber. *'Usze': That's pretty good. *'Chirrut Îmwe': Thanks. *'Luke': What's a problem? *'Louise': The Empire are here to kill you. *'Luke': This can not be good. *'Casey Jones': Yeah. You wanna help us? *'Luke': Sure. I'm in. *'Vinny': Alright. Let's do it together. Trivia *Ahsoka, Tiplee and Tiplar gives Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo a Dual Samurai Blade Sabers, Saber Cleaver, Lightsaber Nunchaku, jetpack, a hoverboard and a time machine, as well as many other devices during Christmas. *Karai gives Master Splinter a Lightsaber Staff during Christmas. *Casey Jones gives April O'Neil a Lightsaber Katana during Christmas. *April O'Neil gives Casey Jones a Lightsaber Hockey Stick during Christmas. *Kanan gives Zack a bionic arm. *Zack is now a Forerunner human, Librarian's hand and Bionic's arm. *Karai gives Ezra a third lightsaber during their quatriple date. *Ezra gives Karai a Saber Fan during their quatriple date. *Hera gives Raphael a Lightsaber Sais during their quatriple date. *Louise gives Darwin a Combo Lightsabers during their quatriple date. *Darwin gives Louise a Saber Gauntlet during their quatriple date. *Penny gives Gumball a Guard Shoto Lightsabers during their quatriple date. *Gumball gives Penny a Lightsaber during their quatriple date. *It is reveal that Chirrut Îmwe is Luke's partner. *Dass Jennir, Luke Skywalker, Chirrut Îmwe and Leia Organa got a job at the park. Gallery Dual samurai blade sabers by jedimsieer-d2yz1hd.png|Leonardo's Dual Samurai Blade Sabers Saber cleaver by jedimsieer.png|Donatello's Saber Cleaver Lightsaber nunchaku by jedimsieer.png|Michelangelo's Lightsaber Nunchaku C4002a08c7c574e8f5574908181f8c0c.jpg|Master Splinter's Lightsaber Staff Lightsaber Katana.JPG|April O'Neil's Lightsaber Katana Lightsaber Hockey Stick.jpg|Casey Jones' Lightsaber Hockey Stick Starwarsrebels-ezra-lightsaber-green.jpg|Ezra's second Lightsaber Padme s lightsaber by talesofafangirl.png|Padme's Lightsaber Anakin doublebladed lightsaber by cascador-d3b3epe.jpg|Anakin's Doublebladed Lightsaber Stewie s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8uvo0e.png|Stewie's Lightsaber Electro doubkle lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Electro Double Lightsaber AnakinMortis.jpg|Evil Anakin Ahsoka evil.jpg|Evil Ahsoka Ezra sith by nzwren-d96brwt.png|Evil Ezra Inquisitor jarrus by tala32-d9m4ku0.png|Inquisitor Kanan (Kanan's evil clone) MBfQspx.png|Shark Inquisitor Dark battle droid total 3 by mech7.jpg|Dark Battle Droids Destroyer droid total 2 by mech7.jpg|Destroyer Droids Jedi slasher 2 by mech7.jpg|Jedi Slasher Droids Imperial guards wallpaper by mech7.jpg|Imperial Guards Star Wars Rebels Dass Jennir (Fan Art).jpg|Dass Jennir Republic battle rifle by jedimsieer.png|BLA-4-A2 Battle Rifle Republic blaster by jedimsieer.png|Republic Blaster Republic thermal detonator by jedimsieer.png|Republic Thermal Detonator Openbionics640x0.png|Zack's Bionic Arm Tumblr o5jey8Mq631rt6c3lo1 1280.png|Ezra's third Lightsaber Saber fan by jedimsieer.png|Karai's Saber Fan 5604693720 a2e1ce9cbc.jpg|Raphael's Lightsaber Sais Combo lightsabers by jedimsieer.png|Darwin's Combo Lightsabers Saber gauntlet by jedimsieer.png|Louise's Saber Gauntlet 212208-guard shoto lightsabers by zylo the wolfbane super.jpg|Gumball's Guard Shoto Lightsabers Banana Joe is holding a Lightsaber.jpg|Penny's Lightsaber 2437162703841fda-1024x512.jpg|Chirrut's Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United